


Apologies for Our Belated Wedding Present

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory, Wedding Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is all about you two tonight - anything you want from us, it's all yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies for Our Belated Wedding Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lykoskrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykoskrio/gifts).



Jensen thinks Jolene set them up. 

In fact, he's sure of it. Because this wouldn't have happened otherwise. Sure, there might have been a few times where it was easier for the three of them to fall into bed together and sleep - with occasional accidental cuddling. And there might have been a few more times when his filthy mouth talked about bringing a few more people into bed with Cougar, because that just made it that little extra bit hotter. 

But there was a band of gold that acted as a goddamned razor-wire-topped wall around Pooch, and neither Jensen nor Cougar would interfere with **that**. 

So Jolene must've done something. Because that's the only way Jensen can explain how they are right now. 

Pooch's eyes are closed and he's making small satisfied sounds, grinning widely as Jensen nuzzles his neck, whispering dirty things into his ear, his hands pulling away Pooch's clothing and stroking his chest. Cougar isn't speaking, as per usual, but his mouth is otherwise occupied, kissing and nibbling his way down Pooch's body. He kneels between Pooch's spread out legs on the edge of the bed, hands firmly holding Pooch's thighs apart. Jensen presses tightly against Pooch's back, rubbing slowly and sweetly against him. 

Pooch tips his head back onto Jensen's shoulders, groaning as Cougar unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants. Jensen's fingers pinch one nipple, causing Pooch to buck his hips just enough for Cougar to pull down his pants and boxers. Pooch is just wearing his unbuttoned shirt, the scratchy hotel bedspread rubbing against his ass, and he lifts his head slightly to look across the room, to look at Jolene lounging in a chair, looking at the three of them intently. 

She's smiling, her eyes shining and lustful, and nods slowly, waving her hand to continue. 

Pooch closes his eyes and falls back against Jensen's body, hips rocking as Cougar takes him into his mouth. Jensen grins at Pooch's moans and starts whispering into his ear again, his lips stroking Pooch's earlobe. "You like that?" he murmurs into Pooch's ear. "You like him sucking your cock? He's so good at it, especially when he takes it in all the way. God, just thinking about how it must feel to have your cock in his mouth, it gets me so fucking hard. Do you feel it, Pooch? Do you feel my cock against you?" 

Pooch moans and rubs against him a bit harder, and Jensen looks up towards Jolene. Her eyes are dark with lust as she looks back at him. He tips Pooch's chin upwards. "Do you see that?" he whispers. "Do you see what your wife is doing? She's watching you get off, you dirty fucker. She's looking at you with your cock in one man's mouth and your ass rubbing against another man. Do you have any idea how fucking filthy that is? Look at her, look at how hot she is for this. Your **wife** —" And Pooch groans again as Jensen emphasizes that word with biting his ear. "Your wife is sitting there watching **you** get fucked by your two best friends." 

Jensen feels Pooch tense at those last words, hips rocking against Cougar's wet mouth and Jensen's iron-hard cock, and he looks up at Jolene. "He's close," he says to her, his eyes sharp with lust. "Want us to stop?" 

Pooch whimpers, causing Cougar to smirk around his cock, and Jolene grins widely. "I couldn't be that mean to him..." she says, her voice light, but with an underlying tension. She reaches up and runs her fingertips over her lips, shuddering slightly at the touch. "Cougar, let him come all over your mouth," she says roughly. "I want to see it." 

And that topples Pooch over the edge, even as Cougar is pulling away with his mouth, replacing it with his hand. He shouts, hips bucking furiously as Cougar jerks him through it, lips against the head of Pooch's cock, smudging his lips with his come. Jensen breathes out a groan and grinds against Pooch harder, his lips pressing against his neck. 

Pooch slumps back against Jensen, breathing heavily, and Cougar turns to look at Jolene. His lips are slick, glazed, covered in Pooch's come. Jolene moans and stands, calmly taking two steps, sundress swinging around her knees, before dropping on the floor next to Cougar and kissing him hungrily. Her tongue slides against Cougar's lips, licking her husband off of him. 

"Fuck, that's hot..." Jensen mutters into Pooch's shoulder, tonguing along his tattoo. 

Pooch murmurs his agreement. He leans back into Jensen's body, resting his head on his shoulder. "You want me to take care of that?" he murmurs, arching his body to put it more into contact with Jensen's painfully hard cock. 

Jensen laughs, shaking his head. "No, no..." He looks towards Jolene and Cougar, still desperately kissing on the hotel room floor. "This is **all** about you two tonight — anything you want from us, it's all yours." 

Pooch laughs as well. "I'm gonna need a bit of time then..." he says, slowly lifting himself from the bed. He strokes Jolene's hair gently and she pulls away from Cougar to look up at him, pupils wide. "Hi, baby," he says softly. 

Jolene smiles. "Hi..." 

He strokes her cheek tenderly, then bends down to kiss her, tasting himself on her kiss-swollen lips. "I love you, baby..." he says softly. "And whatever you want, you do it..." He kisses her again. "I'll just be over there, watching you..." 

Jolene closes her eyes, moaning softly, and Pooch walks back to the bed. He claps his hand on Jensen's shoulder as he walks past him, and Jensen grins up at him, winking and giving him a thumbs-up before sliding down to the floor to join Cougar and Jolene. 

Jolene has her hands wrapped in Cougar’s hair, pulling him close to kiss him roughly as she pulls him down against her, her back flush against the carpet. She can feel his arms around her, muscles flexing, and she tightens her grip on his hair, unable to stop herself. 

Cougar hisses in pain, pulling back slightly, and Jensen laughs, twining his hands with hers and slowly unwrapping her from his hair. "Such a whiny little bitch..." Jensen says. "Never likes getting his hair pulled..." As her hands are freed, Jensen pulls them down, sliding her palms over Cougar’s body until they fit against Cougar’s ass. "But squeezing his ass just drives him wild..." 

Jolene chuckles into Cougar’s mouth and squeezes, gasping as he bucks hard against her. 

Jensen grins and stretches out next to him, his body wrapped against them. "So..." he says, head propped up on his right arm, left hand stroking Jolene and Cougar. "Did you like what you saw?" 

Jolene moans into Cougar’s mouth, and she breaks away for just a second to breathe. "God..." she whispers. "Christ, yes." 

"Then hold on to something," Jensen whispers. "Because we're gonna give you your wedding present."


End file.
